Haikyuu drabbles and fluff
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Just a few random short fluffy stories on the guys from Haikyu! (First one is on Aoba Johsai with Iwaizumi being a dad to the Aoba Johsai team!)
1. Papa Iwai-chan

**Just a little drabble I thought of after exams.**

 **I don't own the characters (although I wish I do...)**

"Neh… Iwai-chan… Iwai-chan! I'm hungry!"

The sound of a familiar squeaky voice filled his ears before he got pummeled in his face. Iwaizumi groaned as he turned onto his side, something falling off his face to squeal, "So mean, Iwai-chan!"

It's been ages since he heard that voice but where did he hear it before?

And why did it remind him of a familiar annoying someone?

"Oi, papa. Matsun is trying to steal my toy again!"

"Hey, its mine! Papa gave it to me!"

Papa?

What the hell was going on? The last thing he remembered was that he went camping with the guys and they were busy talking about what were the odds of them getting a family…

"Oh shit," he growled as he opened his eyes, the light streaming to slam into them as he furiously shut them. He opened them a little to find himself in a large room filled with small beds spread out across the room and his worst fears had begun to come true.

Next to him was a teary eyed Oikawa, who was nibbling his lip as he rubbed his head while two miniature versions of Matsun and Maki were having a tug of war with a dinosaur plush. Mad dog was still in bed, his face scrounged up in sleep while Kindaichi and Kunimi were clutching onto each other as they tossed and turned.

As cute as some of them may be, he was not going to put up with this shit.

"Ora! What's going on here?!" he yelled as Oikawa squeaked before crying at full volume. Not wanting the noise to wake p the other kids Iwaizumi quickly picked him up and hugged him, trying to soothe him as the cries turned into sniffles.

But when he put him back down, Oikawa was sporting a look on his face that read; "Conquered you, moron!"

"Why you little…" Iwaizumi growled as he raised his fist to smash Oikawa on the head when he thought how stupid the whole situation was.

"Hey, there's no way they're like this. I'm just going to slap myself on the face and wake up."

After slapping himself several times at full force, Iwaizumi finally gave up and sat on the bed, wondering what to do when he heard multiple stomach's growling including his own.

"Iwai-chan, hungwy," Oikawa murmured as the others that had been asleep began to wake up. Unfortunately, they all seemed to be looking at him expecting him to do something.

"Fine, come on to the kitchen," he growled when he stopped dead.

If he was the father, who was the mother?!

…

After making a hasty breakfast of cereal and warning them to eat it or else they would get punched in the head, the whole Aoba Johsai team was seated and eating their breakfast; at least, they were trying to eat. Matsun and Maki were flicking bits of nuts at one another while Oikawa was trying to dunk his head in the milk. Iwaizumi had given up trying to clean them up and wrestling them to their seats, instead choosing to think of what to do with them.

"Wolleyball!" Kunimi whispered as he tugged onto Iwaizumi's shirt. He had to admit, Kunimi was an angel compared to the rest of them but he was so silent for a kid that Iwaizumi was starting to get worried.

Wait wait. They're teenagers!

"Wolleyball!" Mad dog chan growled as Oikawa slammed his hands chanting, "Wolleyvall!" on the counter until Iwaizumi yelled, "Shut it! Alright, I'll let you idiots play volleyball!"

As the kids started cheering and running off to get stuff, Iwaizumi was left with cleaning up the mess, half of the time wishing he could just wake up from this hell and think this had been all a joke.

He soon realized that since they were all about the ages of six or so, he had to make the net super low for them to actually play an actual game.

For some reason, they could still spike and set, which was pretty alarming to see a kid do, diving for a ball and scrape their face. When mad dog-chan slammed into the pole, Iwaizumi cried out in alarm and tried to patch him up but the boy just growled and bear his teeth at him before slunking off.

"Iwai-chan! Spike my ball!" Oikawa squeaked as Iwaizumi smiled. Despite him being super annoying, he had to admit they were really cute, especially Oikawa.

"Alright then, give it to me!" he called out as Oikawa set the ball into the air. Iwaizumi found himself flying into the air, his arm stretched back to slam the ball when he realized he had made a big mistake.

"Oh shit," he groaned as he tripped over the net, having forgotten how low he had set it up and fell to the ground, smashing his face into the dirt as the kids surrounded him.

"Papa Iwaizumi! Are you alright?!"

"Papa! Let me get you some… bandwages? Those things you stick on yourself when you fall?"

"Let me call mama!"

Somehow Iwaizumi found himself laughing as he stroked their heads, making them squeal and giggle as he thought maybe being a dad to the team wasn't too bad after all. He was always the dad, to begin with anyway.

"Honey I'm home! Eh?! What happened to you?!" someone called out as Iwaizumi felt his skin crawl.

"Holy shit no way," he groaned as Yahaba appeared at the threshold, fruit basket in hand and a shawl over his head. His face seemed to bear an uncanny resemblance to the Titans from Attack on Titan and with the makeup, he looked a million times worse.

"Dear, what happened?!" he squealed as he raced towards Iwaizumi, who had begun yelling as he was squashed by him.

…

"Gwahhh!" he yelled as he slammed his hand into someone's face, making them yell.

"That hurt Iwai-chan! And first thing in the morning too!"

Slowly Iwaizumi turned to see a normal looking Oikawa next to him, rubbing his eyes as he tried to swipe Iwaizumi in the face with a pillow. Matsun and Maki were snickering in the corner as they played poker with Kunimi and Kindaichi, who seemed to be losing badly.

"What time is it?" he groaned.

"Oh, about eight. You might want to get up soon. Coach is going to kill you if you turn up late for practice."

Oikawa was surprised when Iwaizumi patted him on the head, rubbing his hair a little like a puppy.

'You were a cute kid," he murmured as Oikawa moved to the other end of the room with lightning speed.

"Did you knock your head or something? Maybe hitting your head with a volleyball made you a little mad?" he asked as Iwaizumi chuckled.

"You don't want to know."

…

Yahaba still had no idea why Iwaizumi was sitting far away from him and staring at him whenever he passed by as though something was really wrong with him.

 **Hope you liked this fluffy story!**

 **All comments are welcomed!**


	2. Tanuki Hinata

**Ben crazy over Tanuki Hinata pics for the past few days and I just had to write a one shot about these two idiots.**

 **I don't own the characters (although I wish I do. Tanuki Hinata is so cute!)**

The last thing Kageyama expected to wake up to was a furball on his face.

"Gwahhh!' he yelped as he swiped it off him, trying his best not to wake up his entire house with his yells when he heard a small woof?

At the foot of his bed, complete with what were the clothes he had worn to bed the night before and a tail plus a pair of ears was a tanuki Hinata who looked about the age of six.

"Bakeyama!" he yelled as he rushed at him to pound him with his fists.

"What the hell you doing boke?!" he yelled when he heard footsteps starting to come towards his room.

"Oh shit," he murmured as he tossed the small boy into the closet and ran to the door to be met with his father, a man who looked just like an older and even more crankier version of his son.

"What's going on? It's about four in the morning. I know you have to get to school but pipe it down!" he snapped as Kageyama bowed in apology when his father asked, "Speaking of school, where's Hinata-kun?"

Basically, the guy had come over the previous day so they can go over strategies for their next game and he ended up crashing on the bed with him. Hinata had snored the entire night and Kageyama thought he snored badly. But then again, this was the first time he ever had a friend sleepover, let along a friend come over.

Those were dark days.

"Me hungry!" Hinata yelped as Kageyama balled his fist.

"Alright. I'll get your food but for now, shut up!"

He carried him to the bathroom and threw off his clothes before dunking him in the bath, the small boy actually enjoying it and not making a hell lot of noise. Once he was done, Kageyama toweled him and tossed him into the room, locking it for reassurance and going for his own shower.

"What's going on?" he murmured as he thought of how ridiculous the whole thing sounded. Hinata a tanuki? What the hell was that about?!

"Me hungwy!" Hinata called from outside and Kageyama cursed as he hastily wrapped a towel around his legs and slammed the door open but quietly enough so he wouldn't wake up his parents.

"I told you to pipe it down!" he snapped as Hinata's lip began to wobble.

"Me… sowwy," he whispered as the tears began to come up. Panicking, Kageyama dressed up in less than a minute, grabbed the small boy and barely managed to get his school bag and rushed off to school at top speed, Hinata bouncing in his jacket. The small thing laughed and giggled as they sped off to school, Kageyama feeling warm with Hinata tucked into his chest.

When they arrived, they found the school deserted and Kageyama cursed himself for being an idiot.

Today was Sunday and that was their day off.

"Damn you, dad," he murmured but then again, he didn't have anything better to do on the weekend and he and Hinata had been thinking of going over their quick…

"Wolleyvall?" Hinata whispered as he tugged his pants, his eyes wide as he looked at the gym with wonder. Even in Tanuki form, the guy still loved volleyball didn't he?"

"You want to play a game?" Kageyama asked, even though he wondered how was Hinata going to jump when he wasn't even at 100cm at the moment.

"Yay!" he yelled as he bounced on the ground, Kageyama having to yell at him to stop as he hauled him into the gym and began setting everything up on his own. He was used to doing things alone anyway since, in Kitagawa Daiichi, no one wanted to do anything with him. He was the King of the Court, the man whom no one wanted to associate with….

"Ball!" Hinata yelped as Kageyama shook out of his thoughts, watching as tiny tanuki Hinata tried to hit the ball only for it to hit his head with a light thud. His lip began to wobble as tears streaked down his cheeks and Kageyama sighed as he knelt down and ruffled his ears.

"How about we get some pork buns?" he asked as Hinata's tears vanished on the spot.

"Mweat!" he yelled as Kageyama wondered how he was going to get the buns without Ukai finding out that Hinata had turned into a tanuki.

He ended up huddling him in his jacket and carrying the small bundle down the road, his head bouncing against his chest and his ears tickling the bottom of his chin. Hinata could still communicate in baby babble but that was about it. Kageyama was surprised that he didn't even cry at the sight of him; that happened with him and other kids around the neighbourhood.

"Yo, Kageyama-kun. What you doin here on Sunday?" his coach asked from behind the counter as Kageyama froze. Shit, he should be able to catch a glimpse of Hinata from that angle.

"The usual?" Ukai asked as Kageyama blurted, "Four pork buns please!"

Ukai proceeded to fill the bag with pork buns and Kageyama quickly paid and dashed out of the store when he heard a shout, "Hey, what happened to the rest of em?!"

Kageyama didn't have to be a genius to know what had happened next. Tanuki Hinata was standing at his leg, an armful of pork buns in his arms as he dashed down the road, barely managing to hold onto them. Kageyama took that as his cue to run back to school, not caring that they had a large hill to climb over. Once it was over, he thought his heart would jump out of his chest.

As he did so, he heard Hinata gurgling with laughter as he bit into the buns, finishing them so fast that Kageyama wondered how did he fit them into his little stomach. He found himself smiling at the sight and soon the two boys were munching on pork buns, Kageyama just watching the clouds pass by and Hinata being amused at the shapes they formed.

"Wolleyvall!" he cried out as he pointed at one. It did look like a ball and Kageyama laughed as he pointed at the next one, "That one looks like a crow."

"Grand King!" Hinata squeaked as Kageyama froze, wondering what Oikawa could be doing there when he saw a cloud that did indeed look like Oikawa's head. Kageyama laughed as Hinata climbed into his lap, his eyes sparkling as he asked, "More pork buns?"

"Come on, you just ate six," Kageyama sighed when Hinata yelled, "More pork buns!" the next thing he knew, Hinata was on his head and was pummeling his fists onto his head. They didn't hurt much, but they were enough to set him off.

"Oi get off boke! You just ate six! _Six damn buns!_ " he roared as Hinata yelled, "More pork buns! Me hungwy!"

"You want coach Ukai to kill us?!"

"Hungwy!"

"Boke! Shut up!" he slammed his fist onto Hinata's head, making the small boy cry out in pain and followed by wails as Kageyama plucked the small creature from his head, his heart already sinking with guilt from it all.

"If you eat too much, you're going to get a stomach ache. Then you wouldn't be able to play volleyball. Do you want that?" he asked as Hinata looked up with teary eyes.

"Hinata sowry," he whispered as he buried his face into Kageyama's chest, small sniffles coming until they turned into soft snores. Sighing, Kageyama propped himself against the wall of the gym and watched the clouds past by and occasionally the sleeping form of tanuki Hinata.

He ruffled his ears a little and the boy giggled in his sleep, making Kageyama smile as he thought when was the last time he had smiled like that when he drifted off to sleep.

…

"Oi, Bakeyama! We have to go to school!" Hinata snapped as he shook Kageyama awake. He didn't know how he found himself in Kageyama's arms and the other boy was stroking him like a dog. He knew he had been dead tired but he thought he had crashed on the floor.

"Boke Hinata. Why do you have to look so cute?" Kageyama murmured in his sleep as Hinata wondered what the heck he could be thinking off at the moment.

…

Oikawa Tooru found himself sneezing in the middle of the night several times and he wondered who could be talking trash about him so late into the night.

 **Thats it for now! I want to do a cute Sugamama one soon but we'll see!**


	3. Sugamama and his six kids

**Here is a Sugamama fic!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Suga thought things couldn't get any worse.

That was until he woke up to find that he was the mother of the Karasuno Boys Volleyball team.

It all happened when he woke up to find himself surrounded by a bunch of little bodies snoring away and a note left behind by a certain papa that he would be away from home for the whole day.

"Daichi… why are you doing this to me?" he moaned as Hinata stirred.

"Mama… me ungwy," he murmured as Suga felt his heart melt slightly. Just slightly.

"Hinata boke… give me back my bolster," Kageyama muttered in his sleep as he snatched it from Hinata to make him scream.

"Bakeyama! Gimme back my piwow!" he yelled as he slammed his fists into him, making the other boy smack him in the head to make him howl.

"Oh, no.. please. Quiet…" Suga begged as Yamaguchi let out a wail followed by two yells as Tanaka and Nishinoya got up to run into him. Soon a pillow fight had issued and the only ones to look as though this was entirely normal (which he supposed was normal except this wasn't normal, they were supposed to be teenagers!) were Tsukishima and Ennoshita, Tsukishima looking like he had walked through hell.

"Keep it down, guys!" Suga shouted as Hinata and Yamaguchi stopped crying, Kageyama fist still in Hinata's shirt as he dropped it.

"Sowwy…" all of them murmured as they did small bows to him as h sighed. He hated to admit, they looked too cute to punish, which he was probably going to regret later.

"Alright, how about some breakfast?" he asked as everyone cheered. Soon he found himself putting out cereal and milk for the kids and he soon found out not all of them liked it.

"Mama! Me want eggs!" Hinata yelled as Nishinoya shouted, "Fish! Fish!"

"Milk bread!" Tanaka yelled as Tsukishima murmured, "Shut up."

"Calm down," Ennoshita murmured as Kageyama yelled, "Milk!"

"Everyone please calm down!" Suga begged as his mind whirled and he thought how to calm them down when he thought of something.

He slammed his finger onto the call button and soon Daichi's voice came on.

"Daichi, the kids are driving me nuts!" he begged as Daichi murmured, "Put them on speaker dear."

He did as he said and soon Daichi boomed, "Don't cause your mother so much stress!"

Everyone froze in their seats as a few lips began to wobble and tears threatened to spill as Suga hissed, "Daichi, you're making them cry."

"And you're spoiling them as usual…. You're too kind for them, Suga," Daichi sighed as he growled, "Look here. If anyone causes your mother to have any sort of distress, I'm going to come home and give you guys a talk. Got it?"

"Yes papa!" all of them chorused, some hiccups filling the air as Daichi sighed, "That's settled I hope. Have a great day dear.'

"You too hun," Suga said as he put down the phone when he realized, when the hell did they manage to get so many kids? And why was he the mother?

After a pretty long and messy breakfast, Suga wishing he never had to do this again, they cleared up for Suga to get them into the shower. It was a nightmare trying to bath more than six kids at once, especially when four of them were hyper and the other two just didn't give a shit.

One hour passed and Suga had barely managed to keep it together as he led them down the road to their kindergarten. Turns out he was their homeroom teacher to boot so he was stuck with them the entire day.

"Alright, kids! Let's learn a bit of alphabet today!" he called as Kageyama shouted, "Wolleyball!"

"Me wanna play wolleyball!" Hinata chorused as everyone chanted, "Wolleyball!"

"Man, they're so darn cute," Suga thought as he relented and brought out the volleyball from the bunch of balls laying around for some reason.

"Who's up for a game?" he grinned as the kids cheered, all of them shuffling to the playground where they set up a mini volleyball court and Suga thought it was so precious how they tried to spike the ball and fell on their faces.

"Come on, don't be so hard," he murmured as he helped Yamaguchi clean his skinned knee, the small boy sniffling every so often as he held onto Tsukishima, who looked ready to run.

"Tsukki strong…"

"Shut it, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki…"

"Come on now, Tsukishima. Don't be so harsh on Yamaguchi," Suga sighed as Yamaguchi threatened to cry again when Kageyama let out a yell.

"Boke!" he yelled as Hinata rose into the air and spiked the ball with a slam. Suga felt his mind being blown as he saw the freak duo in action, Hinata's smile so bright it could break the sky as he and Kageyama danced about.

"Even now they're such a great pair," he smiled when some tummies began to rumble.

"Fwood," Tanaka and Nishinoya murmured as he led them back in and gave them some box lunches, all of them digging into small bentos made in the shape of volleyballs. Once lunch was over, the kids gathered for naptime and soon were snoring peacefully, soft snores filling the room as Suga gently stroked their heads.

"Maybe this isn't so bad after all," he thought as he drifted off to sleep only to be shaken awake by a familiar voice.

"Oi, Suga! It's already past practice time!" Daichi murmured as Suga cracked his eyes open to find himself having a pounding headache.

"Oh man…. Where are the kids?" he asked as Daichi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, they went back already. Coach Ukai gave them an earful for having smacked you in the face with the volleyball and he let you have a rest until you drifted off for the next hour. Darn, those guys can be too much," he sighed as Suga laughed, making Daichi wonder if he had hit his head a little too much.

"Those guys, we're really like parents to them aren't we?" he grinned as Daichi offered him a hand to pull him to his feet. As they walked out of the gym, he was surprised to see the first years lined up, Tsukishima looking very reluctant to do so as they bowed in apology.

"Damn, they were so much cuter as kids," he thought as they walked into the night.

…

In the meantime, Asahi hadn't shown up for practice because he had been called in by the police for suspicious behavior with a female student from school but it turns out, he had just been offering her dropped handkerchief. The poor guy still has nightmares on girls and handkerchiefs until now.

 **I totally forgot about Asahi until I finished this chapter, poor guy.**


	4. Ace and mum to be?

**Saw a pic of Kuroo dating Alisa, Lev's older sister and I thought how cool it would be if this happened.**

 **I don't own the Nekoma guys.**

It all started when Lev was walking to the toilet when he saw a familiar figure standing outside the gym. They had just finished volleyball practice and he thought he better go pee since he had been holding it in the entire time.

As he sighed with satisfaction on letting out everything he had been holding in, Lev nearly felt his eyes popped out of his head when he saw his captain talking to his older sister. He ducked behind the wall and stared, trying his best not to let his very visible grey hair stick out when he heard someone hiss, "Oi, Lev! Don't skip out on cleaning and get your butt to the gym!"

"Kuroo is hitting on my sis!"

"You gotta be kidding…" Yaku sighed but whe he saw just how close the two of them seemed to be, Yaku nearly fainted on the spot.

"What the hell is going on? Kuroo's cheating on Kenma?"

"We aren't dating."

"When did you get here, Kenma-san?!"

Kenma yawned as he squinted at what was happening from afar, shrugging as he continued to play his game. Lev was already wobbling as he thought of how a flirt Kuroo could be and how he could make his sweet sister commit such horrible sins…

"Alright, I'm going to find out what's his deal and make sure they don't get together or anything."

"For once I agree with you. Kuroo hits on girls so bad and he makes himself look like a fool. But I have to admit, they look a bit good together…"

"She's older than him!"

Kuroo had given a wink at Alisa, who giggled as she pecked him on the cheek and walked off, Lev's blood rising to his head as Yaku narrowly managed to hold him back from pummeling their captain.

"Don't worry. I got it covered. I heard Kuroo talking to Yamamoto earlier that after practice tomorrow he had to go out and pick something with Alisa and he was asking on what to wear. I think they were going to JP mall…"

"Alright! Then we're going to JP mall and I'll tell Kuroo to keep his hands off her!"

Yaku nodded as he watched their captain, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat grin from ear to ear as he entered the gym, wondering what on earth he could be planning when they had nationals around the corner.

…

"I told you not to look so suspicious," Yaku groaned as Lev yelped.

The taller guy was decked out in a jacket and baseball cap, a face mask covering his face along with a pair of shades. He already stood out being super tall and now with that getup, people were just edging away even more.

"I swear, you're such an idiot," Yaku groaned as Lev protested, "This always works in the movies!"

Just then, Yaku hissed as he pushed him behind the pillar as Kuroo and Alisa walked past, both of them chatting and laughing as they sipped on some drinks. Yaku thought that even though both of them look good, Alisa was too hot for a sneaky shit like Kuroo. Heck, Yaku himself was a better match for her!

"Yaku-san! They're getting away!" Lev yelled as Yaku smacked him on the head, barely managing to do so as he leaped and jumped, making him wince as he grabbed him by the ear.

"Just stop whining and talking so loud and follow my lead," he hissed as they started to trail them and soon, two hours had passed and they were about to give up watching them talk random things about volleyball and Lev being such a wuss despite his size when Kuroo bent to whisper into her ear.

"Oh shit he better not…" Lev snarled as Yaku punched him in the ribs.

"Shut it. They're going in there…" he snapped as Kuroo grabbed Alisa's hand and dragged her into a shirt shop.

"What the shit would they get in there?" Yaku wondered out loud as Lev grabbed him and started to shake him so hard his brain started to rattle.

"Matching shirts… big sis always had a thing for matching shirts… oh no… don't tell me that they're that far into the game…" he moaned as he began to spin.

"Oi Lev! Hold yourself together!" Yaku snapped as people started to stare, wondering what these boys were doing when Yaku hissed, "How can you call yourself Nekoma's ace if you can't even defeat our captain from hitting on your sis?"

Lev's eyes stopped spinning, his pupils sharpening into that of a cat as he looked into the shop, his eyes zooming on where his sister was pointing and laughing at a shirt with Kuroo taking a picture of it.

"Oh I know what to do now," he grinned as Yaku shuddered. Lev had the worst ideas on the planet and he didn't want to find out what was going on.

…

"Lyvochka! Whats the deal with asking me to come to your practice game? Not that I'm complaining since I get to see how awesome my baby bro is," Alisa asked as Lev pushed her to the stands.

"Trust me. You're making a big mistake in dating Kuroo-san and I'll show you just who's the best for you!"

"What are you talking about? We're not…"

"I know you're old and still single but are you that desperate to date a guy like him?"

"What?!"

"Oi, Future Ace? Want to settle the score?" Kuroo called as Kenma sighed, "What a drag."

"For my sis, I will do anything," Lev hissed as he cracked his fingers.

"You know we're destined to lose like this right?" Yaku groaned as they got ready for their two on two match. Lev still sucked at receiving and blocking alike and the only thing he had going for him was his spikes. Lucky for him, in this game, Yaku could toss to him or he would be a goner for good.

The only reason he's taking part is so that he could show Alisa Haiba just who is the real man there.

"Alright! Let's get this game started! Captains VS Cats!" Yamamoto roared as Kuroo snapped, "Shut it and start the game!"

The game ended much faster than they would have liked since Lev left too many holes in their defense and Yaku barely managed to pick up the balls before Kuroo slammed the back down. Damn, that's why he hated tall guys for their natural talent.

On the other hand, he conquered the ground.

"Alright, I know you're an idiot but why did you make such a bad matchup with Yaku and asked for a two on two match? No offense, Yaku," Kuroo asked as he sipped his water.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you date my sister! You may be the captain, but my sister is the most awesome girl in the world and I won't let a sneaky cat like you lay your hands on her!"

"What are you going about? We're not dating!"

"Don't lie to me! I saw you two in the mall the other day! You went to my favourite shirt shop and started to look for matching shirts, didn't you? I saw her came home with a bag from there!"

Kuroo started to laugh as Lev wondered what he had said wrong, still fuming about how his captain was not taking this affair seriously when Alisa tossed something at him.

When he removed it from his face, he saw that it was the bag he had seen her carrying and he reached into it to find a shirt with the words "Ace in the Making" on the back.

"Woah! This is so cool!" he gaped as Alisa sighed, "Kuroo asked me to go shirt hunting for you since he had no idea what to put on the shirt. Then he thought I might know what you liked so he dragged me clothes shopping, although I had to admit, he treated it a little like a date. Not like I want to date him."

Kuroo blanched as Lev and Yaku laughed, Lev running to hug his sister while Yaku thought how Kuroo actually cared for Lev to be the ace in his own way.

"Oh right, happy late birthday, Lev," Kenma murmured as Yamamoto yelled, "Oh yeah! We totally forgot about it with all the nationals crap happening! Darn, when are we going to celebrate it?"

"Man, maybe we can go to the arcade or something!"

"Karaoke is the way to go!"

"I hate singing!"

"Don't worry, we'll pay for you Lev!"

As the boys gathered around Lev, who was starting to disappear in the mountain of bodies, Kuroo patted Yaku on the head, grinning, "You sure like to baby the guy. You're like a mother to the team."

"Shut it Kuroo. You could act as a better father then."

Kuroo chuckled as he watched the team bounce around, still full of energy despite the tournaments looming ahead but he couldn't have it better.

"Youth," he smiled as Alisa thought of how lucky her little brother was to be in a team like Nekoma.

 **Random but I love how Yaku can be such a mum to the guys.**


	5. Missing owl

Suga was just taking a stroll in the park when he saw a small boy with a spiked white and black hair digging holes in the ground, his eyes forlorn as he poked about the sandbox.

He was definitely lost.

"Hey, are you okay?" Suga asked as the boy turned to look at him with tearful eyes. His lip wobbled as he whispered, "Lost.."

"Alright, do you have your guardian's number?"

"No…"

"Well, do you know how he looks like?"

"He looks cool!"

Suga thought how cute it was that he thought his guardian was cool. His kids often treated him a little more like a punching bag and their setter during volleyball than cool.

"Do you have his number?"

'Um…" the kids lip began to wobble as he tried to think of it when Suga patted him on the back.

"Let's go for some icecream. Maybe then you can remember it better."

The boy's eyes shone as he nodded happily, taking Suga's hand who lead him to the ice cream truck and got both of them ice cream.

"So what are you doing out here?"

"Akaashi and I were going to the volleyball court and I thought the sandbox looked fun and poked around. I didn't see him leave…"

The boy looked ready to cry again as Suga quickly changed the topic.

"This Akaashi guy, how does he look like?"

"Cool!"

"Ah, other than that?"

"Super awesome!"

The boy began to wave his arms about as Suga sighed.

"Whats your name?"

"Bokuto!"

He did looked like an owl, his eyes sharp and rounded like ones and his gaze was intense enough to make Suga want to back away.

"Did your guardian give you anything that might help you in case you got lost?"

"Ah…"

"Oya oya. What we have here?" a purr escaped as Kuroo approached, a grin on his face as Bokuto hissed and hid behind Suga.

"Hey hey, he doesn't bite," Suga smiled as Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

"Adopting one more kid when you already have so many? Naughty."

"Shut it, Kuroo. What are you doing out here?"

"I just finished work. Thought I would go for a stroll in the part after teaching all those kids. Man, youth. They never know what to do with their energy."

He sat on the bench without waiting for an invitation, his cat like eyes examining Bokuto, who stuck out a tongue at him as he murmured, "Why does this kid look so familiar…."

"Wait! Akaashi say give people this when I get lost!" Bokuto blurted as he dug into his pockets and produced a piece of paper. Kuroo snatched it before Suga had a chance to look and smirked when he saw what was written across as he dialed the number.

"You found him?" the cool voice said as Kuroo sighed, "Man, you need to take care more of your kid, Akaashi."

He ended the call as Suga wondered, "Whats going on?"

"Oh, his guardian is a teacher at my school. Bokuto can be a little crazy at times, I wonder where he got that when his dad is so calm and collected… ah, there he is!"

Akaashi was walking towards them, although Suga didn't know how he managed to identify him so quickly as he bowed low.

"Thank you for taking care of him whilst I was gone."

"Man Akaashi. I know you have a lot of work lately but you don't have to leave your kid digging around in the sandbox like that."

Akaashi flushed at the tips of his ears as Bokuto jumped onto him, squealing that he was sorry as Akaashi sighed.

"Thank you for everything," he bowed to them as Suga asked, "Um, if you don't mind, if Bokuto-kun needs something to do, he can come over to my kindergarten. We have volleyball lessons and I think he'll like them a lot."

"I think I'll do that," Akaashi smiled as Bokuto yelled, "Hey hey hey! Volleyball!"

As they walked off, Akaashi told Bokuto off as much as he could since the boy didn't listen much to begin with and Suga thought of his own kids at home waiting for him.

After chatting with Kuroo for an hour about life, he walked back home to find all his kids gathered at the door.

"Mama! Welcome home!" they yelled, Kageyama's eyes shining a bit more and Tsukishima trying to blend into the crowd. Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka were trying to jump onto him while Yamaguchi was holding onto Tsukishima's hand.

Oh, he loved them so much.

"I'm home."


	6. Operation Onesie

**Saw a pic of how Suga had to change clothes for the four first years and I thought, this is going to be a pretty cute story!**

 **I don't own the characters (although I wish I do, they're so adorable as babies!)**

Suga-mama stood in front of the bed, his hands on his hips as he breathed in and out.

 _'Don't worry, you got this. You do this every morning."_

And every morning he tried it had been hell. He looked at what lay on the bed, his eyebrows twitching as he thought of the task ahead of him.

Tsukki, Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Kageyama lay on the bed, fresh from their morning bath as they squirmed around, Kageyama and Hinata wrestling for the pacifier while Yamaguchi was tugging at Tsukki's hair, making him scowl (can a baby even scowl?!)

They were adorable, but in the inside, they were devils (save Yamaguchi, bless him).

"Alright, let's do this," he murmured as he rolled up his sleeves and held up the small onesies.

"Here I come!" he yelled internally but on the outside, he gently picked up Hinata who had been crying for a while since he lost the fight for the pacifier as Suga soothed him, "Yoshi yoshi. Don't worry, mama's got you."

Hinata gurgled as Suga pulled on his onesie, setting him on the bed and was about to do the buttons when Tsukki tossed a stuffed dinosaur at Kageyama's head, making the boy roar as he charged.

"No fighting!" Suga wailed as he snatched up Kageyama, a smirk growing on Tsukki's face as Suga thought, "Whats wrong with this child?"

"Mama!" Yamaguchi called as he pointed at Hinata, who had somehow managed to come out of his onesie and was traveling to the end of the bed. Suga yelled as he lunged for him and picked him up before he fell off, quickly fastening the buttons as Yamaguchi held up his hands.

"Me mama!" he cried out as Suga felt his heart soften. At least was one nice child to deal with….

"No. Me and Mama now!" Kageyama gurgled as he hit Yamaguchi in the head, making him wail as Suga bonked him on the head.

"Come on, Kageyama! Where are your manners?!" he moaned as Kageyama began to wail. Tsukki sat in the corner, his face hidden behind the dinosaur but Suga was pretty sure he was wearing a smirk right now.

Suga took a while to calm down Yamaguchi, promising him ice cream once they were done before managing to get him into his onesie and buttoning him up when Hinata came up and tugged on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Me wanna pway!" he gurgled as Suga smiled, "I wil once I dress the others up."

"Hinata boke! Me gonna play with mama!" Kageyama yelled as he wrestled with Hinata, threatening to send him falling over the edge as Suga scooped them up and set them on each end of the bed.

"Come on guys!" he groaned as he quickly did Yamaguchi's onesie up and set him near Tsukki, who was still clad in his underwear.

"Me!" Kageyama demanded as Suga relented, stuffing him into his onesie as he yelled, "No!"

"What do you want now, Kageyama?!" Suga wailed as Tsukki pointed at another onesie.

"Of course you want that," he groaned as he stuffed him into the volleyball pattern onesie and stuck a milk bottle in his mouth to prevent him yelling insults to the others. He still remembered the day that Kageyama had said his first words and what he said was, "Hinata boke!" Poor Hinata had spent the day crying while Suga wondered what had gone wrong with him as a mother.

"Now your turn, Tsukki," he cooed as Tsukki gripped his dinosaur, shaking his head as Suga sighed, "Not you too."

He fished in the drawer for his favourite dinosaur onesie and was about to put it on when Kageyama wailed, his milk spilling onto his clothes. Suga quickly picked the boy up to prevent the milk from spreading further, rushing to give him a quick rinse before coming back to see Tsukki crawling away.

"Really?" Suga groaned as he did the fastest diaper and onesie change. He quickly put Kageyama into yet another set of volleyball onesie and put him at the side, stuffing a pacifier in his mouth and grabbed Tsukki, who gave him a defeated look as he stuffed him into his dinosaur onesie.

"All done," Suga sighed as he watched the four of them sleeping, tired after the long half hour of wrestling and running around. He sank into the bed, lying down on his side to touch their small heads softly.

They may be a bunch of problematic children, but he still loved them with all his heart.

 **Hope that was cute enough!**


	7. Little dinosaurs

**Needed to do this after seeing a post on facebook.**

Oikawa held his phone in his hands, his hands shaking as he raised it.

"You ready for this, Kuroo?"

Kuroo snickered as he did the same, a camera in his hand as he gave a thumbs up.

"Been waiting for this in for a long time."

In front of them sat Tsukki and Iwaizumi in dinosaur onesies and both men began to take pictures of them while trying not to nosebleed.

Iwaizumi scowled as he turned to his guardian, coming over to kick him hard in the leg as Oikawa howled, "Mean Iwai-chan!"

"Trashykawa!" he yelled back as Kuroo hooted with laughter.

"Holy shit, this is the best thing that ever happened to me," he grinned as he snapped a picture of Tsukki riding a dinosaur, the happiness on his face suits him so much more than his usual salty look.

"Next time we need to bring the freak twins here and we'll be all set," Oikawa smirked as Tsukki's face went red.

"Don't wanna pway with Hinata and Kageyama," he murmured as Kuroo smirked, "Oh, why not? They're so cute as well! Don't you want to show them who is the best dinosaur?"

His eyes sparkled at the word dinosaur but his attention was turned back to where Iwaizumi was pointing.

"Dino!' he yelped as he pointed to the tv, which happened to be showing a really old version of Godzilla. Oikawa wondered how on earth the actor inside did not suffocate wearing the costume and going around smashing cupboard buildings. Bless those poor souls who put so much effort into making them only for them to be smashed.

"Watch!" Tsukki yelled as Kuroo picked him into the air, making him gurgle as he set him on his lap on the couch.

"Oi, come on and bring him to watch," Kuroo called as Oikawa tried his best to pick up Iwaizumi, who was clinging onto the toy dinosaur for dear life.

"Don't want Trashykawa! Want Kuroo!"

"So mean, Iwai-chan!" Oikawa wailed as the boy snarled at him. Then he thought of an idea Matsun and Maki had told him off.

"Well Iwai-chan, if you don't want to watch, maybe I can give you this!"

He pulled out his phone to reveal a dangling dinosaur keychain on the end, Iwaizumi's eyes sparkling as he tried to reach for it as Oikawa smirked evilly.

"Oh, no you don't. You have to say Oikawa is the best! And then I will give it to you!"

Iwaizumi's face turned red as he turned to face away but he did give a little peek at the keychain as he turned around.

"Come to papa," Oikawa grinned as Iwaizumi came over and punched him in the balls. He howled as he collapsed in a heap, his hand twitching as Iwaizumi walked over and plucked it from his hand.

"I didn't know you had it in you to be so mean," Oikawa wheezed as Kuroo came over and patted Iwaizumi on the head.

"You're a cute little slugger aren't you?"

"Why are you encouraging him to be like that?!"

Kuroo snickered as he picked the small boy with ease and brought him to sit next to Tsukki, whose eyes were fixed on the tv and was mimicking the sounds Godzilla was making.

"I swear we won't ever have another play date with you," Oikawa groaned as he dragged himself to the chair and spent the next few hours watching a man in a dinosaur costume smash buildings and making people scream.

On the other hand, he was glad that at least Iwaizumi was having a good time.


End file.
